Jun 1999 CC
CAERN/WYLD The lake cleanup went better than expected. Previously tainted by runoff from an old mine, Rainbow Lake has been restored largely through the hard work of humans! Sepdet led a small group, including a few cubs (Sniffs and Circles) to deal with what was left, but found the lake surprisingly clean. We tracked and killed the rumored lake monster--a giant, tainted, almost prehistoric fish--using Nigel as bait; Elan, Paul, and Seeker were the other main combatants. Kudos also go to Collin, who has pursued the problem of Rainbow Lake since cubhood at Sepdet's request. He reports that the criminal negligence charges against Petra Kyrle have been dropped. Participants: Nigel, Seeker, Paul, Elan, Sniffs, Circles, Joseph. The target of this year's Great Hunt was revealed through vision to Quiet, Megan, and Pete Barlow: a formerly Gaian electricity elemental which had been trapped in the power plant and corrupted, released when it blew back in April. A score or so of Garou followed a bird guide which appeared to look different for each tribe, to a shell of a building on the west side. Inside, they found the elemental along with two hulking, ape-like spirits they'd encountered several times in the past two months, and four spirits of balefire. The fear inspired by the sight caused Adam and Mountain's Peak to fox frenzy, and they ran. Ouroborous and part of Dreamrunners inflicted most of the damage onto the quarry itself, while the temporary pack of Red Talons helped take it down after destroying one of the skrags. The Gnawers of Edge, with help, took down the other before they took down a frenzied Julie while Pete went to aid Blackwatch, which were dealing with the furmlings. The latter pack took down three before losing Diana, and the resulting frenzy in Brian and Megan, coupled with the rest of Edge coming to attack the last furmling, took down the fourth. The Rite was later declared a success. ; Participants: Brian, Andrea, Patrick, Diana, Megan, Pete Barlow, Shea, Soren, John, Jose, Casper, Shadow-of-Blood, Clouded Sky, Memory, Adam, Mountain's Peak, Alexandra, Julie On the night of the Great Hunt Rite, Quiet brought a newcomer to the caern: Gideon Brings-Night-Too-Soon, Ragabash of the Children of Gaia. Robert subsequently assigned him the duty of Guardian for a time as chiminage. He has quickly become a prominent, watchful presence all about the caern. CITY Word doesn't go fast or far, but it does leak out that there was Garou involvement in the fire that burned down the student house in the Montrose District towards the end of the month. Bailey, Nigel, and Tony were sporting fresh wounds the next day, and Dakota, Collin, Kaz, and Megan were probably also heard to mention the fight against two fomori, one human, one a poodle, and a materialized mutant badger bane. Tony was dragged to Cavall's church and dumped off there, unconscious, by Megan. PEOPLE Moon Otter, Patrick, Derrick, and Quiet have formed up a scouting pack for the sept and have been bringing back information about different strongholds and weaknesses of areas besieged by banes within the city. They've done preliminary scouting of areas that later became battles--Harbor Park, the Abandoned Factory, the Forgotten Church, etc.--and continue to do so. Word is that Derrick got married at the end of last month, to the Silver Fang Kinfolk, Katrikki Heikkinen, at Brittany's estate. Sepdet's been passing word based on two visions. One forecast the explosion of the city, which involved a huge snake of filth building up under the earth from the refuse of a village and a red dog. She hasn't given out the details to everyone but has been saying the vision warned against an ad hoc approach, that if each pack only concentrated on cleaning up its own territory, the root of the problem would still lie untouched and in time grow again. She has been seen in the caern urging individual city Garou to watch for any clues as to where the gigantic worm seen on the first night of the storm has gone to ground. Second vision just happened. She is passing word that she saw a huge multi-headed ape-shaped monstrosity rise from an earthquake-split mountain, wearing ten crowns. "The king awakens. He is hungry." Also it seems to be issuing some sort of summons via bad dreams. She is spreading word to city Garou particularly to watch for some new threat arising from the humans, but is warning any Garou with dreaming abilities to watch themselves and tell their packmates that some force out there may try to influence them with nightmares. Towards the beginning of the month, Megan announced the punishments for Joanne and Alexandra for their roles in the Veil Breach at the end of April. Although reminded of the former penalty of death for such a breach, Alexandra was spared but had the Voice of the Jackal rite performed on her to last until such a time she either does a major feat for Gaia or accumulates enough renown to convince the Ritemaster it's no longer deserving. Joanne was banished from the Sept Protectorate at least until the next full moon, and was told not to bother coming back if she did not have proper chiminage. The Glass Walkers have gotten a couple of new arrivals. Ross Bowen, a Fostern Ragabash, has given chiminage and been accepted. Roger Cohen, another Galliard, has also arrived. Chiminage has yet to be determined. PACKS The formation of the Glass Walker pack, at last count was to be named 'Watchmen', has been put on hold thanks to the chaos in St. Claire proper. The current main lineup seems to consist of Dakota, Nigel, Lisa, and Brandon. Other Walkers are rumoured to be signed as well. Blight-Render has returned to Gauntlet's farm. He's spread word that the slowly dissolving pack will most likely formally disband in the near future unless there's an infusion of new blood. The pack follows Owl, and the membership has only included New, Crescent and Half Moons from the Get, Striders and Uktena tribes (thus far). Interested parties should drop by the house sometime. Al is also happy that the one-eyed look has become an increasingly popular fashion statement. CUBS At the end of May, Derrick Falcon's Wing followed a kinfetch to the Psychiatric Ward of the Hilliard Memorial Hospital, and extracted a new Silver Fang half-moon cub, Harriet Grey. CHALLENGES Word has filtered out, to those who didn't figure it out, that Bailey's challenge for rank is now null due to Diana's death. DEATHS The Alpha ran the Gathering for Diana Demeter's Hand the day after the true full moon. It was well attended by her pack and, perhaps oddly, Cavall as well as the Children of Gaia elders and Alexandra, but there was a noticeable absence of her own tribe outside of Mountain's Peak and, in a surprise, Diana's half-sister from Seattle. Category:Caern Convo